


They Grow Up So Fast

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caelan has Zaac on his shoulders, both of them grinning, which makes him look even taller than he is. He is, however, tall. Taller than Danny. As tall as Claude. It stuns Claude for a moment no one notices because Caelan is saying, "Do you remember Claude?" to Zaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Grow Up So Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).



> Snippet for lattice_frames, who asked for Claude realizing Caelan is as tall as him.

It's not like Claude never sees the boys. He's only five minutes away, and they come to games and he drops into their hockey practices. But he's usually just as busy with whatever else is happening - trying to get out of his gear, helping to run drills - as he is with seeing them. He never just takes in them, in all their awkward teenage glory.

Christmas Eve is different, Claude and his parents, Isabelle and Eric, driving over from Ottawa to Danny's place in Gatineau, a house full of the boys, Danny's dad, Guylaine and her family, everyone taking advantage of the new to this season break in the schedule to spend some time together.

Carson lets them in, and talks Claude's ear off even as he directs them to where they can leave their coats and leads them into the kitchen. You'd think the kid hadn't texted him half a dozen times in the last twenty-four hours.

"That's not how you do it," Guylaine is saying when they get to the kitchen.

"Yes, it is," Danny says. "I've been doing this for years."

"What do you even know? You can't cook."

Isabelle and Eric put the wine they brought down on the counter, and that draws Danny and Guylaine's attention away from their argument.

Everything gets very busy very fast, everyone talking at once, hugs and handshakes. Their families know about them, but they're so used to being careful that Danny and Claude don't do anything more than hug for a very long moment.

The commotion draws Cameron and Caelan in, Cameron twisting between the adults to hug Claude.

Caelan has Zaac on his shoulders, both of them grinning, which makes him look even taller than he is. He is, however, tall. Taller than Danny. As tall as Claude. It stuns Claude for a moment no one notices because Caelan is saying, "Do you remember Claude?" to Zaac.

"No," Zaac says cheerfully. He leans forward precariously, Caelan's hands steady on his legs so he doesn't fall, and holds out his hand. "Hello. Very nice to meet you." He says it carefully, like it's something he's memorized after much repetition.

Claude shakes his hand with all the solemnity it deserves. "It's very nice to see you again."

Zaac loses interest in him in favor of making Caelan walk him around so he can touch things that are up high, and Carson and Cameron scoot out of the kitchen instead of listening to the argument Danny and Guylaine are still having about the fondue.

Arguing doesn't stop them from making dinner, and they eventually get food and people together around the table.

Danny says grace, the familiar words Claude's heard all his life plus thanks for the blessing of having family all together. There's a pause while they all think about Constance, who isn't with them, and then they chorus an Amen and the noise level picks up as they pass serving plates around.

It's a lot of noise, and even more when they open presents, but it's good noise. It's family noise.

Claude stands with Danny at one edge of the living room, watching everyone else. Watching Caelan put his own presents aside to help Zaac design something out of Legos. "When did Caelan get so tall?"

"He's fifteen," Danny says. "Kids grow up."

Claude leans against Danny. "They were so small when I moved in."

Danny finds Claude's hand with his and squeezes. "I know." He pulls at Claude's hand. "Come see what he did with that height."

He sounds amused, and everyone else is too busy to notice them slipping away, so Claude goes with him easily.

"Why are we going to the laundry room?" Claude asks when it becomes obvious that's where they're going.

Danny flips on the light. "Look up."

Claude does, and laughs. There's mistletoe taped to the low ceiling above them. "The laundry room?"

Danny shrugs. "Out of the way. You have to want to be caught under it."

Claude steps closer, sliding his feet between Danny's. "I caught you," he murmurs.

"I think I caught you," Danny says before he kisses Claude. It's the kiss Claude didn't get when he arrived, a _hello, I love you, welcome home_ kiss.

They hold on to each other without moving for a little bit, soaking up the contact that has to last them until they see each other again.

"I love you," Claude says. "I'm sorry we can't spend tomorrow together."

"Me too," Danny says, probably meaning both of the things Claude said. "We got tonight, though."

Claude squeezes him tight and lets go. "I guess we should spend it with the family."

Danny leans in to kiss him again, lightly, and they hold hands back to the living room.

Caelan looks up from the floor where he's still building things with Zaac and smirks at them.

Claude can't do anything but laugh and nod his thanks.


End file.
